Changing Destiny : Present
by Fuyuhara Sora
Summary: A sequel to the previous oneshot Changing Destiny. Hmm... How to put it... This story is not focused when Naruto in Negima verse. Some details from what happened in the prequel. Contain Emo-ness, bashing, and some unknown theory that even i don't know why i'm typing it. Well... the purpose about this oneshot is to distract you while waiting your Favorite tagged Fic. Uploaded


AAAAHHH ! Finally it's done !

And without knowing it, the story reached sixteen thousand words... fuwaah... it's the first time for me.

Okay. Move to the story.

This one is a sequel from the previous one shot. And no, this one shot will not telling Naruto life experience in Negima verse.

Like hell i can do that. My brain isn't capable doing something like that.

Oh, and the one shot from before is already reposted. Ugh... that was serious grammar problem there.

The babbling about energy converse or some thingy down there is pure of BS. I don't even know what i'm typing about.

Some scene is inspired by many drama and music from my Tv. You can play the music while read the scene. Of course, download it first.

I'm not a Fan of Bashing... Okay, thats a BullShit. There IS a bashing scenes in here, i'm just write it to test if i can bashed some character.

Uh... i don't know what to say any more so here.

Key :

Present

"Talking"

'Though or Emphasis words'

_Flashback_

_"Talking on Flashback"_

_'Thought or Emphasis words in flashback'_

**WARNING : BAD GRAMMAR, contain Emo-ness, Lame Jokes, and some uninteresting conversation of psychological.**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Negima, They belong to their author, find it on google. Don't own the BGM, Song. And this story just for fun, if you found the similarity with your or someone life, trust me. It's just coincidental

Pronto !

**Changing Destiny : Laying in the Past, Standing in the Present, and Take a step to the Future**

* * *

"Here your order... as usually, one cup coffee with five block sugar sir"

"Ah, thank you"

"No problem sir"

In an open Cafe at the Granicus city, a man... no, a boy that looked like a 12 to 13 years old is scribbling something on a note in his hand. A red bandana tied to keep his untamed his blond hair, dead blue eyes, brown dirt cloak, yellow-gold jacket with big dark-grey gloves in his hands, then a green pants and dark-grey shoes completing his attire, sometimes you can see a... spirit, or a soul that come from his back.

"Hmm... if I separate Chakra and use the Yin portion to make a seal path, then use Yang portion fused with Magical energy and Kanka for protect the seal, maybe the feedback will become positive but, the ritual must use some natural energy which is would neutralize the purpose of Yin chakra itself..." trailed the boy, before he looked to the sky.

"...So, it does really need _that_ huh..." the blond pondered for a moment before relaxing a little and drink his coffee. His gaze shifted to around him, many demi-humans is moving here and there, if it's not for their... Unique parts on their body, they can pass as normal human in Mundus Vetus.

"One year and a half... So that's mean almost four years from Mundus Umbrius" it's been that long he gone from Elemental nation, go on a journey to find an answer that can heal his heart and satisfying to know what his loved person meant. It was a simple question, but has many poss-

"Mama, papa, hurry up! Ahahahahaha"

His musing interrupted by a voice from across the street. It's a little girl followed by three demi-humans, maybe they have some unicorn DNA on them, or a demon? Because a small horn on their forehead.

"Geez... can't you slowdown, what a troublesome little sister"

"Shut up! And just because you born a little early, it doesn't make me the younger one, you idiot"

Ahh... so a twin and their parents

"Who are the idiot you little fire cracker?! Don't you understand what 'early' means? Huh? Wittle wittle fire cracker?"

"Grr... I'm not Wi- I'm not little!"

"Okay, that's enough you two"

"But mama, he started it" whined the girl while pointing her brother

"I know dear, Lou be nice to your twin, and what I say about Family?"

"Huh... fine... a family must be nice and cooperative for helping each other" said the brother tiredly

"There you go, now shall we continue"

"Okay"

"Kay"

The four continued their walk and disappearing, blended with crowds of many other demi-humans.

'Family'... The word leaves bad memories in his head. After all... It was himself who abandon them to purse his goal.

Closing his eyes, the blond unconsciously recalling those bad memories...

* * *

*This scene is inspired from 'Hear Our Prayer' by Yuki Kajiura*

_After meeting his father at the Hokage tower, Naruto is walking back to find his mother at home. Praise and nice words by the villagers is showering him during the trip, but it seems the blonde ignore it. Why bothered when all the words is just a title and not a person. After one long walking, finally Naruto arrive in front gate of his home... More likely a mansion. Opening the gate, he start continue walking to the inside then go straight to his home front door._

_ "Okay, Tou-san said the last I need is Kaa-san signature" snorting a little for that one, he tries to forget about the agreement with his father before._

_'What kind leader that need someone approval to join his forces, well... if it's about suspicious of a spy I can tolerated it, but come on... a parental approval ? It's just some kind a stupid reason to...'_

_His mind is trailed off before a realization hit him 'Damn! So that's what he's planning, this... parental agreement is actually some kind of his last chance to make my request is denied by himself. He knows that Kaa-san won't approve something like this, but...'_

_Gritting his teeth, he can't be helped to be slightly impressed by his father strategy 'That bastard...'_

_He keeps walking and thought how he can make an advantage from this. He keep think it and for a minutes and stopped at front door's house when he find it_

_'Wait?! Maybe... yeah, I still can get those so called approval. And I think this is my chance too for...'_

_He keep his thought and proceed twist the door knob. While opening the door, he a little surprised to see his youngest sister in front him while carrying a basket._

_"Harumi? What are you doing in front door? And that basket?" Naruto asked whole pointing the basket_

_Harumi giving a bow as a greeting before reply with her limited vocabulary and monotone voice "onii-sama... soy sauce... shopping... Kaa-sama... helping..."_

_"Hmm... so you are going to shopping with Kaa-san huh... well, I think I can wait for that" say Naruto patiently while thinking how he execute the plan for his mother_

_"..." Harumi looking little confused about what Naruto say_

_"Hmm... what's wrong?"_

_"Kaa-sama... comes... shopping?" decided Harumi to voice her confusion_

_"Eh?"_

_"Kaa-sama... Harumi... together... shopping?"_

_"What do you mean? Where Kaa-san? Asked Naruto_

_"Kaa-sama... cooking... Nanami nee-sama... ramen"_

_That make his confusion raised "Then... with whom you will go?"_

_"Alone... wrong?"_

_'Wha-but...this...' a shock and disbelief written in his face, before he crouched and hug Harumi tightly while gritting his teeth and eyes closed._

_"Why... why you still call that woman Kaa-san? Why you still help her despite she never show recognition for you... why..."_

_"Nii-sama... weird... Kaa-sama... likes... Narumi nee-sama... more... important"_

_Then he remembered, ever since that incident two years ago, even if it not intentional. Harumi slowly being forgotten for her right, to be what she wants, for freely chose whatever she wants to be, all of that because of... _

_"Tha-that woman"_

_He stands up and took Harumi's hands then drags her back to the inside._

_Harumi only more confused about this, why Nii-sama looked so angry about this? Moreover she need to go shopping and buy soy sauce, so that her Kaa-sama will continue cooking and make Nanami nee-sama's favorite ramen. After all... Nanami nee-sama is more important than her right? It's always like that_

_"Harumi... I promise, after this... everything will became better"_

* * *

"Harumi..."

* * *

*This scene is inspired from 'Innocent Note' by Uchida Maaya*

_"Enough!"_

_"Wha-!"_

_"I... for this past two years, I always wait for you will change, that our family going to be back like the past, but... but... WHO ARE YOU?! What happened my Kaa-san that kind and love the family, where my Kaa-san who always treat her children, ALL of her children with love and not brush one of them because 'someone' more need it" a desperate voice came from Naruto's mouth, letting out his grudge from all those neglect, and it getting more and more painfully_

_"Wha- Naruto, what are-"_

_"Shut up woman!" cut off Naruto_

_Kushina was shocked by those anger, disappointed, and disgusted voice that comes from her own son. She never hear her second son shouting like that, usually he only say a word or two before leaving somewhere_

_"... when Nanami sad, you always comfort her, when Nanami did something, you always praise her, when Nanami want something, you always give it, ...now, do you know where I go when I sad?"_

_"Of course... That was... that was..." railed off the red haired mother. Come to think about it, she never saw him sad... or even happy_

_"Do you know who praise me anymore?"_

_"That's... what about the villagers?"_

_"What are you talking about, they are praising your name, not mine"_

_"but-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"..."_

_"Do you know, I always training and training by myself until late night?"_

_"..."_

_"Do you know I help, work, and sell goods to the villagers?"_

_"Naruto... I..."_

_Each question from him making Kushina confused. What this is about, how can be something like this happened. In her mind, this is just how Naruto letting out his jealousy from his sister. But deep in it she knows it's more than that. Her thought is interrupted by another question that shocking her._

_ "Do you know I'm still haunted by a man that I killed two years ago?!"_

_"Wha-?!"_

_ "NO HELL NO! You don't know any of that! And you know what the worst?"_

_"The... worst?"_

_"... Look at Harumi's eyes"_

_Turning her head, Kushina look into her youngest daughter, only become confuse about it._

_"If you can't even see it... you..."_

_Then she saw it._

_They say a person eyes is a window to see their soul, but what Kushina saw is something make her heart shattered_

_Emptiness... in her daughter... not a pain... not a sad... even not a loves_

_"But, how, I never-"_

_"You never do such a thing? Then, let me show you"_

_Turning his head, Naruto look at his blonde sister and ask_

_"Harumi... why do you help this... woman to cook?"_

_Slightly confused with the question, Harumi still answered it._

_"Harumi... Kaa-sama... help... cook... ramen... nee-sama... like... nee-sama... more... important... Harumi... not"_

_Kushina drop her knees, hand on her mouth and tears leaked from her eyes. A disbelief and shock is shown on her face, hearing her own daughter not even important to her... it's... it's even like-_

_"In chase you still don't understand, those are an eyes of acceptance... eyes of someone who accept that their existence is a minor, not recognized as a human being"_

_Kushina silently cry and screaming in her heart, how could... how could she never realized this_

_"Your action to always comparing her to Nanami for those years make Harumi drawing conclusion like that"_

_More and more guilty, hurt, and ashamed feeling fill her heart, but it was broken by Naruto next words._

_"Congratulation... instead a child, you succeeded raising a servant. A TOOL" it was clearly a mocking tone that she heard_

_Can't hold it any more, Kushina crying, her hand is slowly reaching to Harumi, right now... she only want to hug her daughter, her son, and apologize for-_

_*SLAP*_

_"Don't... don't Touch her you... YOU FAILURE OF MOTHER!"_

_She was shocked beyond than before, for every mother called being a failure by their child is one of greatest wound that will never be forgotten. _

_"I already have enough of this, from now on... I will raise Harumi, erase the Namikaze and Uzumaki in our name now"_

_Grabbing his youngest sister, Naruto drag her again and stopped on mid way before turning back and bowing and say_

_"Thank you... for letting us born in this world" then he start walking again, but..._

_"No! Please, Naruto... I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm... a no good mother, I don't even realized what I have done, please... don't go... don't... I'm the one fault in here, I don't have the right to say this but I love you two, I will do anything! So... please... don't leave us... don't leave me!"_

_Naruto still stood in there not turning_

_"Naruto... please..." begged Kushina desperately_

_"Why I should believe you when I know for this past two years you never changed" a cold and emotionless voice questioned her_

_Kushina bit her lip for that, she know those words are right and she deserve all of this_

_"I... was wrong, I learned this time... I promise, I will be a good mother from now on, I won't make the same mistake, and I... will try, no. I'm going to be the mother this family again... so, Naruto, let me have a second chance... please"_

_A desperate Kushina pleaded, for children not go, and for a chance to redeem her mistake as a mother._

_"..."_

_Naruto eyes closed, thinking what will he do, is it going to be okay? Is it going to be better? His thought was interrupted by a tug in his hand_

_"Nii...sama?"_

_He sees Nanami's eyes. He know, he can't give those eyes a shine fully_

_"fine-"_

_Kushina face brightened, a happy expression forming in her face_

_"Don't be mistaken, I will give you two choices"_

_"Choice... I understand, let me hear it"_

_Letting in and out a deep breath he look at Kushina eyes directly_

_"The first, let us go, erase our family na-"_

_"No! I don't want that, I don't want you two go!"_

_"... then, the second choice it is... I will give you a chance, do what you should do as a mother, show what is kind, caring, and love to Harumi, make her happy and-"_

_Rummaging his pocket, Naruto shove a pen and paper to Kushina_

_"Sign this for me"_

_"Thi-this is..."_

_Kushina eyes widening when saw a ninja registration form in his youngest son. How he can have that in the first place, more over why there is Minato sign in there, he didn't say something like this to her._

_"I already perform and fill what is required in this form and on the ninja test, as Tou-san says, I only need your permission for complete it"_

_"No... Can, can you make another choice? Ask anything besides filing those... I... want to make it up all those years with you two... can you make an exception for the last part?"_

_For a moment, no one say anything to each other. Naruto's head lowered slightly, shadowing his eyes._

_"Why, why I can't be a ninja now..."_

_Kushina hope with a honest answer will make her son little ease, but she it only giving a slightly mistake_

_"I...want you and Nanami to have a normal childhood... life as a ninja is filled with staining your hands with blood, I don't want you to became a ninja... at least for now"_

_Kushina eyes pleaded, hoping Naruto to accept her reason_

_"A normal child hood you say" whispered Naruto_

_A warm smile formed on Kushina face, mistaking her son responds as something else._

_"Yes... a normal... like at the past, we, with family, together"_

_His head raised, anger is the expression in his face._

_"WHERE is the word normal after I killed someone? Where is it when you neglected me in those years! WHERE?! Harumi, we are going out"_

_"Wait!"_

_A chakra chain suddenly binding the two blondes, restraining their body from moving further_

_"Naruto, wait... is there really I can't do anything to change that?"_

_A silent yes is the answer she gets_

_"... I, fine... I will... sign it"_

_Kushina sign the form before rushed the two and hug them tightly_

_"I'm so sorry, you two... I really promise, I will become a better mother for you all"_

_"Kaa-sama?"_

_"..."_

_The hug was broken by Naruto. He facing a door for moment before saying_

_"I know you are there... come out, Tou-san"_

_The door opened and they saw Minato coming with guilt and ashamed face_

_"Minato?! Wha-what the meaning of this all" asked Kushina_

_"Let me explain Kushina"_

_Minato explaining that he was visited by Naruto that want to take a ninja test more early. at first he just thinking that his second son is only bored, and when Naruto asking a test or gennin ninja, he just trying to entertaining and letting him go, but unexpectedly Naruto pass it with an advance result. So he trying to use the parental approval form and hoping Kushina to refuse it, but..._

_"But your plan is failed, more over it make me let out those grudges which leading it to here" continued Naruto_

_ Silence... no one say anything in those room, before Naruto broken it_

_"Well... whatever, now... I believe you have something to give for me... Hokage-sama"_

_The word is like an arrow that stabbed Minato's heart, it was a clearly say by a mocking tone._

_Reaching his pocket, he grab a Hitai-ate an give it slowly to his son with weighted heart, while Kushina can only looked away with pained expression_

* * *

"Kaa-san..."

* * *

*This scene is inspired from 'Sayounara' by tiko-μ*

_"No... I won't do that"_

_"but-"_

_"No buts"_

_"Why I-"_

_"I WON'T LET YOU JOIN ANBU!" denied Minato harshly_

_"..."_

_With a calm tone, the Hokage continued "Naruto... you know what ANBU life is, I know how ANBU life is... I... don't want you to experience those bloody days, I don't want to see... to send my own son for his death warrant nor a suicide mission"_

_"... As a shinobi-"_

_"I KNOW how shinobi's life... Naruto, I say this not as a shinobi, not as a Hokage... but as your father"_

_"..." Naruto only closed his eyes, it seems he can't get what he want, but... he still has one attempt to try_

_"Maybe... I will let you, no... I will put you in ANBU forces but not now... your life is still have a long way... you are still seven years old, and in two month you will turn eight rights?"_

_"..." his head lowered_

_With a desperate tone, Minato try to reasoning his son "it's enough isn't it, you already proven us for a strong shinobi... all of them, all of the villagers already know you as Naruto, there is no need for you to do something like this anymore"_

_"..." the hands is gripping and trembling_

_"I... will help you, developing jutsu or research, anything but this, I will help... after all, we are family right? And I... as your father"_

_"..." his teeth gritting_

_"Naruto..."_

_"...won't do..." the words were more like whisper from Naruto_

_"What is it?"_

_His head rose, showing anger and touched expression to Minato_

_"I said that won't do..."_

_"Why..."_

_"You are a Hokage, this village leader-"_

_"I can-"_

_"I KNOW! ... I know... but, no... I won't accept it, thanks for the offer, Hokage-sama... I will take my leave now"_

_Standing from chair, he gives a bow and walk out, before..._

_"Wait, Naruto"_

_Turning his back, once again he facing his father_

_"What is it?"_

_"At least... can you tell me, why did you want to join ANBU?"_

_Closing his eyes for a moment, he let out a deep sigh "I want to become stronger, very strong to protect Konoha, to protect my family... I know I'm just a child, I know I don't have many friends, but one thing that I very know-" his eyes opened, an intense fire of determination is shown there "I WON'T BACK FROM MY WORDS! I WILL PROTECT AND FULFILL MY PROMISE TO THAT PERSON! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE DESPAIR ON THOSE EYES AGAIN! Because it's... IT'S MY NINDO!"_

_Minato was speechless, hell the ANBU's in that room stunned, never expecting a seven years old boy saying something like that, where as they usually 'want to be a Hokage' here and there._

_"That's for all... tou-san"_

_That makes Minato back from his shock. Before the younger blonde closed the door, he interrupted again._

_"Naruto"_

_The one being called stopped, signaling he is listening_

_"Who... is 'that person'...?"_

_Naruto give a brief glance and the answer before closing the door._

_"My precious people"_

_*click*_

_Naruto leave the room, but with a single sentence in his mind_

_'Now... I'll just have to wait...'_

* * *

"Tou-san..."

* * *

_"Hmm... it becomes more stable" muttered Naruto "keep focusing on rotation and shape!"_

_"Hai! Onii-chan"_

_A swirling energy ball in Nanami's hand getting bigger and bigger_

_"Try using more chakra"_

_"On it, nii-chan"_

_After a moment, the energy ball finally stabilized, and the size is twice more than the original one._

_A slightly panting Nanami's second clone poofed out from its existence._

_"Hah...hah... finally, it's done"_

_"Yeah..."_

_The original and the clone shared a glance, before grinning devilish_

_"Then-" started the clone_

_"Let's test it!" ended by the original_

_Without hesitation anymore, two redheads slamming the big ball of destruction to the ground._

_"Nanami, wai-" slightly surprised, Naruto try to interrupt it._

_*BOOM*_

_A blur red and grey is flung out from energy ball's explosion, but before it thrown to the ground, a pair of hands catches it on mid air._

_*This scene is inspired from 'Mother Moon' by Rie Tanaka*_

_"Sheesh, why did you do something stupid like that" the blond reprimanded harshly... only to be answered by a snore from his little sister._

_Letting out a sigh, he readjusting the redhead to make it easier carrying her piggyback, then he start walking back home._

_Looking back to the place his sister hit, he saw a big crater with radius about two meters, before continued walking he start thinking about the jutsu his sister create._

_'Hmm... The attack was definitely an A-rank for assassination, and B-rank for diversion, to think it beyond what i expected, as expected from you, Nanami'_

_Stopping for a moment, he look at the scenery, the blond Namikaze can't be helped to be mesmerized by a beautiful sunset in front him. Until his sister moving_

_"Hnn..."_

_'Is she waking up? No, it seems like she is dreaming something'_

_"...hehehe... Onii-chan" a slightly creepy sound coming from Nanami's mouth_

_'Hm?'_

_"Ahn, yes, right there, don't stop ehehehe"_

_'...I wonder what kind of dream is that' thought a confused Naruto_

_"Hmm... munya"_

_*yawn*_

_'Oh, she's awake'_

_With a half-lidded, still not fully awake Nanami looking a blond hair in front her, and snuggled more._

_"Ah... Onii-chan, ehehehe... onii~chwan~"_

_"...ohayo, Nanami" greeted Naruto_

_"Ohayo~ nii-tan~" she snuggled more_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Eh?"_

_Blue with violet tint eyes suddenly snapped open, looking at the blonde hair for a minute. Then, she's screaming._

_"GYAAAHH!"_

_Said the blond only confused by his little sister yell_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"O-O-O-O-" stuttering Nanami with heavy blush_

_"Calm down"_

_"Wha- I-you-who-"_

_"Like I said calm down"_

_She struggling, almost make both of them fall while flailing her arms around because confuse and embarrassment "waah! Pervert, idiot, molester, stupid siscon aniki-"_

_Letting out a sigh after regain his balance, the blond bobbed his young twin's head... hard_

_"Gah! Owie..."_

_"Are you calm down now?"_

_"O-Onii-chan?! But, how-what-why?" asked Nanami slightly calmed_

_Sighing once more, he answered with a little annoyed tone_

_"After completing the jutsu, 'someone' decide to 'test' it right there, those time, I don't know how 'stupid' is that person because testing some jutsu with her own 'exhausted' body is instead a 'clone' is a 'totally idiot' very much to me"_

_An imaginary arrow with a word 'totally idiot' is stabbed on the red head heart._

_"Auu... Onii-chan, that so mean"_

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing!"_

_Sighing...again, he continued walk, already used his 'twin' sister behavior_

_"But well..." continued Naruto_

_"Hai?"_

_"That was a good jutsu you know"_

_"Eh, really?!"_

_"Yeah, but it need a large amount chakra to make it. I think, only you can use it freely. Well... congratulation"_

_"Hehe... I got praised" she rubs his back head and smiling happily_

_"... so, what will you name it?"_

_"Name it? Hmm... Then, Onii-chan, you name it"_

_"That won't do, you are the one who create it, so it was naturally your rights to give it name isn't it?" well, it's not like he can't do it for her, but he have a feeling this is a day that something big happened, something bad that make him less interacted with his family._

_"But-but, you helping me to make it" say Nanami with pout_

_"No, I just give you tips, and the rest was on your own effort. Now, don't be stubborn and be proud of yourself"_

_"Haai... hmm... ah!-"_

_"Think about it seriously, giving it a name likes 'dango' or 'ramen' on it only give you embarrassment latter you know"_

_"Auu... fine... ah! How about this"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Hehe, Oodama Rasengan!"_

_"...wow...amazing...very original" deadpanned Naruto_

_"Muu, its fine isn't it? It's my jutsu after all"_

_"Hai hai"_

_"Say it only once!"_

_"Haai, my cute Imouto"_

_Critical Hit!_

_"Cu-cute... hehe"_

_It's a silence after that, enjoying the silent moment on their trip to home. Older siblings carrying his sister while showered by a sunset ray with a peace surround them. It should be heartwarming scenery, if only there is no droll and perverted grin face from the sister._

_Deciding want to be bolder (in her own opinion), Nanami place her head to Naruto shoulder and snuggled more._

_'Is she really that tired?' is the thought in Naruto's mind_

_Shrugged a little, he continued walking, don't want to start anything more and keep going until his purpose had done then dispelled himself._

_"Ne... Onii-chan" ask Nanami softly out of nowhere_

_"Yeah?"_

_"...can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure"_

_"..."_

_"Nanami?"_

_She contemplating for her question, before decided to just blurt it out "I... since long ago, always watching you..." only make her blushing embarrassed by the wrong way to say it._

_"Hmm...?"_

_"That-that sound's wrong! I-I mean, when I watching you with our family, somehow... I feel you don't there, you avoiding us, and-" her tone getting lower and lower, almost like a whisper "it's... like you reject us..."_

_"..." Naruto doesn't say anything; it wasn't a question so he doesn't need say anything. He know Nanami's instinct always sharp, even with a glance, somehow she can read someone heart like a book._

_"Ne... Onii-chan... Why you changed, will you come back to yourself like in the past...?"_

_He keeps walking, thinking what he... the original would say. After some minutes. He stopped, slowly looking to the sky, finally he speak._

_"Nanami... sorry, I think that's impossible" then he start walk again_

_"Eh..." the answer shocked her, and before she inquire it, Naruto cut off her_

_"Well... leaving that aside, Nanami, will you listen to me for a minute?"_

_"Ah... umm, okay" she answered with a little annoyed by her brother attempt to changing the topic._

_"I think, you are amazing-" say Naruto with praising tone_

_"Hue?!"_

_"You always bright, cheer, kind, and cute-"_

_Her face keeps red and reddening because the unexpected praise "ha-hau..."_

_"That's why... I can tell you this... Nanami-"_

_"Ha-hahi?!" she's panicked, in her mind 'no-no way! A confession?! What should I do?! I'm still not prepared!'_

_"Please... don't hate your family no matter what"_

_"I-I'D BE HAPPY about ...it... eh?"_

_Naruto keep continue, ignoring his little sister outburst._

_"Help each other, be nice and make proud of them"_

_"..." even with dumbfounded look in Nanami face don't make her stop to listening_

_"And... oh, we've been arrive, can you stand by yourself?"_

_"u-ah... yes" answered Nanami while still registering what happened_

_"Here you go" the blond crouched and letting down his young sister from his back "okay, I think it's enough for today and seems like the original will back soon. Then, time to-"_

_"Ah, wait Onii-chan" Before he dispelled himself, Nanami interrupt him, still confused about something_

_"Yes?"_

_"Umm... that's, about 'and...'?"_

_"Oh..." his voice getting lowered. Violet eyes become soften, with a sad smile he says_

_"And... I'm sorry for all" poof, he dispelled himself_

_"I'm... sorry?"_

_'What did he mean?'_

_..._

_..._

_Dark, for a moment his vision is filled with darkness and a memory rushed to his head_

_"... A shadow clone" an emotionless sound out from his mouth_

_'But when...? Ah, the promise with Nanami'_

_His eyes opened, showing dead blue eyes to the world_

_"For now, go... home"_

_Home... it was a word he discussed one year ago in 'that' place with..._

_Shaking his head, the blonde ANBU continue his travel before speeding it up ignoring a pain feeling in his heart, not aware a gust of wind is formed in the line after he passed some trees. He just want finish his... task then rest, today was a tiring day for him... a really-really tiring day._

_After some minute, finally he arrive in front Konoha's gate. Going through the usual procedure with the Chuunin in there and ignoring a shaken faces before going to Hokage tower. He goes straight to his father office and reported 'only' the mission. He can feel wary intent from all ANBU in that room. After his mission report end, Naruto prepare for leaving, but cut off by Minato._

_"Wait, Naruto"_

_"Hokage-sama?"_

_"...are you okay? What happened to you? You seem... different"_

_"... It's nothing to worry about, i was planned to check myself before come here"_

_"Ah... okay"_

_"Then"_

_"Ah, Na-" before he finished, the younger blonde already gone "maybe, he's just tired... yeah"_

_Walking leisured to Namikaze mansion, he ignored everything around him. The villagers, the Jonins, ex-teammate, the shock, the wary, the fears._

_In his mind, there is only one word_

_'Why'_

_Time seems become faster, without realizing it, the second Namikaze son was already in front door's his home._

_Putting his problem for a moment, he comes in_

_"I'm... home..."_

_"Ah, Onii-chan!"_

_He can hear a footsteps sound from kitchen. Closer, closer, until he finds the source in front him._

_Behind her, he can see all of his family except his father doing their own business._

_"Onii...chan?" he can feel a shock and confuse in that sound_

_Ah... that's right, in front him is Nanami, looking confused and worried. When their eyes meet, her eyes widening and mouth is slightly agape._

_"ONII-CHAN!"_

_Instantly, her outburst make everyone attention in there focused at him_

_"Onii-chan, what happened, are you okay?"_

_"It's nothing, mo-"_

_"No good, Okaa-chan, hurry up! We are going to the hospital"_

_"What happened dear-oh my!"_

_"Move..." muttered Naruto_

_"Arashi-nii, call father now!"_

_"O-okay"_

_"Move..." again, muttered Naruto_

_"Harumi-chan, I'm sorry but can you watch over the house? We will call Kakashi-Ojisan later to come here"_

_"Hai, nee-sama"_

_"MOVE!" finally, he shouted_

_"No way! What are you talking about Onii-chan! There is definitely something wrong with you!?" she looking back yelling her mother to hurry up, not noticing Naruto's hand raised up. When she turn her face again "okay, let's-"_

_*SLAP*_

_"!"_

_..._

_..._

_The entire ruckus suddenly stopped, not expecting something like this happened. Sure Naruto is cold, sure Naruto is harsh, but never once, never once he gives those attitudes to his siblings._

_"..." a silence filled that place_

_Slowly he walk around Nanami and stopped behind her "sorry... I'm, just too tired right now" then he continued walk to his room_

_She raised her hand and touched the sting place in the cheek_

_"...Onii...chan..."_

* * *

"Nanami..."

* * *

_*tap-swoosh*_

_..._

_..._

_*tap-swoosh*_

_..._

_..._

_A shadow figure jumping from one tree to another one. The movement is so fluid, using the right momentum and force with making a little sound. It shows how professional the figure is._

_'The clone is already vanished fifteen minutes ago, that means... hmm...? So, he's the one who chasing me'_

_The figure pace getting faster and faster. He keeps aware of his surround, feeling his follower still in his trail. After some distance, he come out from wilderness and arrived on a clearing, before running with a speed that normal person can't follow._

_*This scene is inspired from 'Suteki Da Ne' by Rikki*_

_Moon light is showering the figure. he have a twelve or thirteen years old body, a slightly spiky sun kissed blonde that getting paler on the tip, a white wolf mask with red 'X' symbol paint between it eyes, black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals, and three ninja pouches on their back-waist._

_After running for some minutes, suddenly a blur yellow and grey is appeared in front him. Making the figure skidding for a little before stopping._

_The blur showing another figure. If someone ignoring height and the mask, the two of them have same appearance and attire._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Neither speaks nor moving, the two just looking at each other eyes. With a flick on the short one wrist's, a kunai appeared in his hand before he grab it and put his battle stance._

_"Arashi... nii-san" the short muttered enough for the tall heard it._

_The older one raising his hand, putting it on his face then remove the mask he wearing to showing that Arashi face is indeed behind it "...Naruto.. It seems my guess is right... so, you are leaving huh..." accused Arashi with a calm and calculated voice. However, it only answered by a silence, which confirming the statement._

_"Why...? Is it because of the 'true peace' you talking about?"_

_"..." again, the answer is a silent yes_

_"Why... what so special about that? What make it so important that you have to do this...?"_

_This time, Naruto remove his own mask before answering "... that's, my purpose"_

_"...your... purpose...?"_

_"...yes..."_

_Arashi body's trembling, his hand gripped tightly "enough... STOP IT ALREADY!"_

_"..." His body tensed, preparing for the battle_

_"until when will you stop doing stupid things... until when will you satisfied... until when will you stop making people around avoiding you... until when will you let your siblings worried about you... until when... until when will you stop make our parents bleeding their hearts, crushed by guilty feeling... please... don't make them more suffering anymore by doing this" said a desperate Arashi_

_"..." his hand loosened a moment before tighten again, showing the seed of uncertainly is already planted in the heart._

_"even since you... changed, we become more and more worried about you... we always trying to cheering up you, we always beside you, waiting...waiting and waiting for you to opened up to us, but you always shrugged it off, you throw all that, and it make us more worried"_

_"..." now, his body unconsciously loosened. Arashi who seeing it take a step forward_

_"After...after you beat tou-san, there isn't single night that our kaa-san is crying, looking for your forgiveness, she know you never forgive him even when you said the otherwise"_

_"..."his head lowered shadowing the eyes. While Arashi take another step_

_"Tou-san become more stressed, he blame himself for failed being a good father for you"_

_"..." hands gripping tightly and another step for Arashi_

_"Nanami and Harumi always looking for you first when they back from academy, asking where you are instead their parents or me... when I ask them, do you know what they say."_

_"...I..."a whisper out from Naruto. Mean while Arashi is already in front him_

_ "They say, their Onii-chan is hurting, they fear, that you will broken, they fear... that you will leave them... they love you... Naruto"_

_"I..."Naruto's body trembled, he can see his brother crouching until their eye leveled meet before looking the ground_

_"As your nii-san, no... I'm not even worthy to be called your nii-san, i am who didn't even know my own about my siblings, i was never there when you all needed the most... I'm... I'm sorry"_

_"I..."his head raised tears flown from the eyes. Without hesitation, Arashi hug his enigmatic little brother_

_"Naruto..."_

_"...sorry, i... i never thinking that way... i, i thought... i am just a broken child... I'm just another person with a Namikaze and Uzumaki family name...i... to think that... they..."_

_"Its fine... let it out... Naruto"_

_He let it out, kunai in his hand already released, he hug his brother...he hug tightly with his shaken body, an then, for the second time he cry, letting out all the bottled in his heart_

_Arashi is smiling sadly, from all emotion he want to see, this is the most sincere what he saw all those times without faked. His hand keeps petting his little brother, not forget keep soothing him. After a moment, the cry becomes a sob._

_"...Naruto... you are our family"_

_*CLING*_

_Dead blue eyes snapped open. An old memories is surfaced, his mind replaying some scene, where a pink haired lady hug a blonde haired boy, the boy weakly struggled for a moment before the lady saying he is one of their family that time, tears flowed from the boy's eyes, before he broke the mask on his heart. Yes, it was the same thing what happened right now, and those memories have reminded him for what he's doing now._

_Naruto silence making Arashi broke the hug with putting his hands on the younger blonde and his mouth opened, but a hand slowly pushed placed his right arm before he say anything, Naruto opened his mouth._

_"...sorry, nii-san" Naruto's head raised, showing a sad smile before moving backward"...I'm still have to go..."_

_His eyes widening before he closed it calmly, but despite that his face showing what he's feel. Sad and Hurt._

_"Enough... let's go home, okay?"_

_"I can't"_

_"...no matter what?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"...I see... then, I'm sorry"_

_In a blink of eyes, Arashi is already behind Naruto, his hand near the neck in chopping motion. But when make a contact._

_*poof* only a log that replacing his little brother_

_"Why Naruto, even though you already know how our feeling... why...?"_

_A kunai is posed at Arashi's back and ready for stab it, and it's no other than from Naruto's hand himself_

_"Like i said, i can't... i won't go back, for me... to know what 'true peace' is...it's like a memento... from her"_

_"Her?"_

_"Yes... her, so please, can you let me go nii-san?"_

_"...is this 'her' person is special to you?"_

_Even without looking back, Arashi know there is a contemplating moment what to say. From the experience he knows, it's either someone going to lie or will telling something that considered as personal. And even from a weak Naruto heart beat he manages to hear, he can bet the reason is on latter one._

_"she... she was the one who taught me many things to me, she taught about life, she taught me about family, she was the one... the one who taught me about... love"_

_Arashi just humming, heh... from all the Namikaze's Childs, it seems only him who never know what those kind of love, so this lady person have a big impact on his little brother, he catch the word 'was' in there and that means this lady is already... wait... so, the reason Naruto doing all those thing is because...Naruto... you..._

_His hands gripped tightly, gritting, and an anger feeling suddenly rushed to him "as expected, but that's not my reason, nii-san" and in a second, those anger is poured by confused "it's amazing you already reached to that conclusion... but no, the reason why I'm doing all of those not because I'm trying to escape reality. I already accepted it... her death... but the way she did it is what i don't agree"_

_The way she did it... a suicide?!_

_"... ne... nii-san, do you know, why our world... this shinobi world is always filled with blood stain no matter from where it is? Why the cycle of hatred is seems impossible to break? Why people keep despair even those who surrounded by happiness?"_

_"... And that is?"_

_"I don't know...but one day, i ask the same thing to her, and you know what? She answered it, isn't she's amazing?"_

_"...and the answer is this 'true peace'?"_

_"Yeah... i don't know what those mean but knowing her, it seems more like not than just that, she is a type who believes there is no evil person because they just misguided. I'm trying to remember anything about her that related about the answer, and managed it to become like this... 'As long as you maintain 'true peace' then it will be fine'... something likes that"_

_"... So, the reason is..."_

_"Yeah nii-san, I'm finding a way to repressing this world hatred"_

_"Repressing...? Don't you mean erasing?"_

_"No, hatred can only be repressed, there is no way it can be erased because even that sounds so generous, one of many hatred causal factor is 'time'. Which is the absolute weakness of human?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_*This scene is inspired from 'Red Like Roses' by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams*_

_After long thinking Arashi can only sigh defeat, it seems the second son of Namikaze inherit their Uzumaki stubbornness too._

_"Are you really can't consider it?"_

_"...sorry, i can't"_

_He letting out deep sigh this time "I understand" but before Naruto reply, Arashi body is shimmering then appeared in front him at some distance with calm and collected face. In a flick motion in his arm, a kunai appeared in Arashi hand then gripped it tightly and put into a battle stance_

_"But don't get me wrong, I'm still won't let you go, so... let see how determined your resolve is"_

_As if answering it, Naruto put the same battle stance... a Namikaze battle stance_

_"Fine then"_

_Neither the two of them moved, breeze of wind passing went through them, dark blue meet dead blue eyes, each of them calculating the strength and burned with passionate fire, to pass an obstacle, to reach their goal, and of course... to win._

_Slowly, the breeze becoming weak then after a moment it stopped, as if those are the sign, the two disappeared from their spot._

_*clang*_

_Each other kunai is engaged, showing their power by pressing each other, but they are not a fighter nor a samurai, they are shinobi, so when a simmering appeared behind Arashi, he prepared to flick another kunai in his hand and block the slash that mean for his neck._

_*clang*_

_Grunting because his position, Arashi decide ducked then rolling to his left before using a shunshin to get some distance_

_*Boom*_

_Ah... and he put an exploding tag while rolling to the ground then detonates it. From rat sign he change it to several other hand sign to deflect a thing that make a whizzing sound aiming on him_

_"Fūton: Daitoppa!" a several shuriken that emerged from the explosion's smoke become stopped_

_"Katon : Gōryūka no jutsu"_

_His eyes widening to see a giant fire dragon emerged from the smoke before consume the wind then become bigger going to him. With another shunshin he avoid it, only for ducking his head from a round house kick to his head before counter kick at Naruto using his left hand as a support, and being blocked. A slight tug signifying his clone using a Kawarimi on him, saving Arashi from Naruto clone's Rasengan that aiming his back._

_Really, fighting a little brother with a Kage level skill is very frightening._

_From a distance he sees Naruto turning his head on his direction before putting off his battle stance._

_"Nii-san... I'm sorry, but i can't be delayed any longer... that's why, please survive" Naruto start to doing some hand signs_

_The older recognize it, Naruto explain it at dinner when all of them congratulate him on passing Chuunin exam. Konohagakure no Jutsu. Slightly disturbed, the first Namikaze son is preparing for his own signature jutsu, the Raisekka._

_A gale starting formed, it carried many leaves from the trees before surrounding them indicating Naruto's jutsu is about finished, but a flash of yellow lighting suddenly flickering and crackling. From some distance, Arashi is already in opposite direction behind his little brother with a pair kunai in his hand and a sliced Naruto's hands in falling motion, before it shimmering making him jumping backward after hear another whizzing sound from kunai that directed at his back, with a yellow flash, another clone is gone with poof._

_Another minutes we find a dome of leaves is flickered with yellow light, a flash, stab, poof, flash, another stab then poof, That what can described what happened in there. Whenever Arashi stabbing, slashing, punching, jabbing, or kicking, Naruto just vanished with a poof then be replaced by a leaf._

_Already tired of it, Arashi make a shadow clone and the two of them doing several hand sign in synchronized move_

_"Suiton : Dai Suijinheki"_

_Instantly, a tall enormous tornado made of water is formed and getting wider and wider making several leaves around it vanished become a smoke. One of the leaves turned to be the original Naruto and launched to nearby tree after get hit by those water tornado._

_When he opened his eyes, Arashi is already in front him with an orb of energy in his right hand._

_"Rasen-"_

_Time seems slowing and the energy ball of destruction is in trust motion aiming his chest. 'This is it, with this attack i will win, after that i will bring you back, and then, we well become a family again... a complete family' is in Arashi mind._

_Finally he can redeem from those several years ago, at least, after this he will do his duties as brother more seriously. In slight that moment, he failed to notice a smirk in Naruto's face._

_"Kyo Sei-" whispered Naruto_

_The orb is only an inch before it made a contact_

_"Gan!"_

_*Stab*_

_"...Senrai"_

_..._

_..._

_There are two figures under a tree, one is short and the other is taller. At the first person point of view, a hand is stabbed on someone chest in front him, blood dripping at those hand, his vision seems blurry before slowly he manage to raise his head. Then he saw him, a shaken Arashi's face in front him._

_"Wha- but, how..." a disbelief words manage out from the taller blonde, before he coughing blood._

_Yes, the figures are Naruto is stabbing Arashi's chest that sitting under the tree with his hand covered lighting before it dimmed._

_Naruto pull out his hand with a sickening sound from his brother's chest, eyes is emotionless, not showing neither guilt or even sad. His mouth opening to say something_

_"Kyo Sei... it's a technique i developed after tou-san and your version of Hiraishin, nii-san... while you and tou-san bending space and time within base of seals, Ninjutsu, and physical speed, my own version have adding one element that make it a big difference. Genjutsu. With that, i can disturb someone perception, touch, smell, sight, hear, taste. Which make someone looked have an ability that against a world's logical law-" he add a pause "Bending Reality"_

_Arashi trying to say something, but only letting out a gurgle sound then coughing blood again. Naruto just watch him for a moment before turn back and start walking_

_"I'm win nii-san, I'm the one who leaving here... you should stop talking, my Senrai is hitting you in non-vital area"_

_"*cough*...to...*cough*...ruto..."Arashi keep trying to say something and it become more clear. Naruto stopping his movement_

_"There is a several signature coming here and Kakashi-ojiisan is one of them, so if you want to live, spare your energy" the shorter blond continued then walk again_

_"Na...*cough*... NARUTO! Hah... hah... finally..."_

_He stopped again then turning back to see his brother._

_"What is it, don't you want to live? Then shut up already"_

_A weak laugh came from Arashi mouth, only be followed by harsh cough of blood for a second_

_"I'm... I'm sorry... but... i have... something to... to tell you..."_

_"Just shut up and spare your energy" retort Naruto harshly, but it ignored by Arashi_

_"Please... forgive me... for...for all those... years... I'm... a bad... brother... right...? More... concerned... about job... than... family"_

_"Enough, I'm leaving" he start walking again_

_"Naruto... there is... one... more things"_

_"What is it?!" snapped Naruto_

_When Naruto face looking back, he saw a bloody smile from Arashi_

_"Happy...Birthday... Otōto"_

_Soft breeze passing through two figures, one boy who chasing a mirage goal and one man who want to redeems his duty as a family. The boy who success passing an obstacle, meanwhile the man was failed at the beginning of his first task as redeemer._

_Naruto watch his motionless brother for a moment from a distance before he walking with in steady pace at the older blonde direction. He keep walking and walking, then letting out a sigh._

_"Kyon, would you grab nii-san's soul please"_

_After his statement, a head size Hitodama suddenly coming out from his body, make it sounds like he is dead and the soul is coming out. But no, it's just normal thing for him. The soul who newly named Kyon is floating and circling Naruto before going up meanwhile Naruto is already in front Arashi._

_He looking again at his dead brother, his face is showing a slight annoyance emotion_

_"What a stupid, didn't i tell you to reserve your energy?"_

_He pulling a scroll from his pocket and unsealed a jar with some grey liquid in the inside. He open up the jar and pouring the liquid at arashi's wounded chest until it no more left. He squatting and put his right hand on the wound._

_"A human body is 99% made from six elements. Oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, calcium, and phosphorus. Just patch and shape it up you can get an fresh new organ" Naruto's hand is glowing for a moment before white energy shrouding it,_

_"Ten Shōsen no jutsu"_

_The wound become smaller and smaller, stitching and regenerating beyond ordinarily. From above, Kyon is back with a smaller soul that going to Arashi's body and fused with it. Rummaging his pouch, Naruto take a seal and put it on Arashi's chest._

_"Warm the body, give it soul, and pump the blood before reset the brain then you get resurrection"_

_ His hand going through several hand sign then muttered a name of his jutsu_

_"Shōdoku shi no jutsu"_

_A glow from arashi's body indicating the jutsu is in process before slowly dimmed. He can feel it, a heartbeat from his brother chest. Pulling out the seal tag, he looking at his brother slow steady breath and can't be helped to slightly relieve for succeeding to bring back his family member life. Another several hand sign he raised up his hand._

_"Senrai"_

_And stabbed at Arashi's chest again with a condensed yellow lightning, before pulled it out with same sickening sound._

_"I already avoided the vital parts, and the blood flow should be slightly stagnate" whispered Naruto_

_*tap-tap-tap*_

_Several figures arrived at the clearing looking at his direction, the attire are same as him only the difference is the mask._

_"Ōkami, what happened here?!" one of them wearing dog mask is the one who ask the question_

_His eyes slightly narrowed and giving arrogance smirk, he answered with a smug tone_

_"Isn't it so oblivious...? I killed him"_

_...Another hell, loose break_

* * *

"Nii-san..."

He let one by one of those moments to drift into his head, planted as a remembrance for what he came to this world.

"Hmm? This presence..."

Shaking his head for what he sensing, Naruto continue trying to solve his main problem in the beginning. Only still being disturbed with those presences.

"Maybe i know why the other two, but why she is coming here, moreover how? Even with five hours of release i give to her, it's not possible she can go to here." thinking for a moment, he connecting all information about this 'she'.

"Ah... come to think it, i heard there is some issue about the Thousands master's false death. And from information i get, that thousand master's kid is her student. That means... heh, no wonder she released" deciding to end his research for now, Naruto prepare to confront this person. After sealing his entire research book, he looks at the empty cup in front him.

One of the waitress come to him after Naruto raised his hand

"Can i help you sir?"

"Ah... can you bring me another coffee? And, three green tea please. There is a friend of mine decide to come here"

"I understand, please wait a minute sir"

"Thank you"

The waitress taking his empty cup before going to get his order. Meanwhile he grab a necklace that hanging on his neck and fondle with it

"It's almost done... Yuko-san"

His eyes closed, ignoring everything around him and drown to his pleasant memories...

Minute by minute is already passing, time become faster when he in deep thought. Waving his hand so the waitress not interrupt him, the little blond keep drifting on past, playing with his surrogate mother, fooling around with his foster sister, and his-

"Brat..." a smug voice interrupted him

His eyes opened, seeing a grinning blonde girl and another two figures behind her. 'Hmm... What a visit, one shinsho, one human mage, and one dog hanyou'

"Ara... long time no see, Evangeline..." greeted Naruto with a sly smile to a blonde girl in front him

"Yeah, long time no see, brat" greeted back by the newly named Evangeline

"Oi Eva-san, is he really that Naruto guy? He is looking same as my age, maybe a year or two older moreover, is he a human? Look at those... thing that came out from his body" a black haired dog-hanyou asked Evangeline uncertainly

"Hmph, don't comparing me to you dog breath. He IS Naruto, i would never forget him" retorted Eva

"Ufufufu, i didn't know you looking me like that Eva-chan, thank you. But I'm not looking for a relationship right now" say Naruto with right hand covering his mouth

"Wha-!? That's not what i mean you stupid brat! And don't call me Eva-chan!" shouted Eva with flustered face

"Why don't you want to be called Eva-chan? I think it's cute" asked Naruto innocently

"Don't call me cute!"

"Hai, Eva-chan"

"Like i said, don't call me EVA-CHAN!"

"Then, cute Mahō shōjo?"

"YOU ARE MAKING FUN OF ME DON'T YOU?"

"Ufufufu..." trailed off Naruto and slightly calmed red faced Evangeline because embarrassed and anger.

"Yes" continued Naruto.

"GAAAH!"

In the next moment we have Evangeline kicking aimlessly while being restrained by a black haired boy beside her

"LET ME GO DOG BREATH! LET ME GO! I WILL SHOW HIM WHY YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE DARK EVANGEL! YOU DEAD, BLONDE BRAT! YOU HEAR ME! YOU DEAD! I WILL-" and the curse still continue. Ah... he hopes the invisible hidden camera in front him will worked, because a certain perverted mage in Mahora world's tree would very love to buy it.

Of course, blackmail materials buy separately

"Ufufufu~"

"WHO ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?! YOU DESPICABLE BLONDE-"

Yeah... good business indeed.

~One moment curse of death latter~

"Hah...hah...hah... tch, for getting provoked by a brat..." mumbled Evangeline

'She just realizing it now!?' is in the others thought

"Maa, are you calm already Evangeline?" a tall grey haired man asked the blond haired vampire

"Hai hai, just tell him about that already" say Eva tiredly

"I understand, then... Namikaze Naruto-kun isn't it?" asking the grey haired man

"Haai~" chirped Naruto

"My name is-"

"Takahata T. Takamichi, a human mage, one of Ala Rubra member" interrupted Naruto before looking at the black haired kid

"Inugami Kotarō, a dog hanyou, one of Ala Alba member. For your question earlier, this is my half, you can say it's a Hitodama. And no, I'm not a human, not anymore" finished Naruto with a smile still plastered in his face before turning back to Takamichi "Well... i think you should go to the point, Takahata-san"

"Ah... right, we are tasked to find you" continued Takamichi

"Hmm... is it related to Nanami? Or maybe something from Konoha?" asked Naruto mischievously

Seeing the person in front him is more than what he looks, Takamichi decided to say it more seriously "both of them actually, right now Konoha is in danger. A certain member called Akatsuki-" only being cut off again by Naruto

"Takahata-san, i think doing right to the point is really helped"

Evangeline can't helped to let out a deep sigh, she know the blonde boy in front him is already know the situation. He is just some sick bastard who loves to make someone annoyed so they can leave him. Knowing this is going to be long, she takes over the situation

"What this glasses person wants to say is... a certain gang is sick waiting for kidnapping your Imōto. So they decided to blast your hometown and get her as the prize. Oh come on! You already know this don't you?!" say irritated Evangeline while pointing her finger to him

"Mou... fine, yes i already know of it. Moreover, i think they already attack right now" Naruto say it nonchalantly

Hearing that, the three become pale shocked because they know that some people they know is still in there. The black haired hanyou face becomes grim before anger showed in there.

"This is no good! Eva-san, Takamichi, we have to go back there right now!"

"Calm down Kotarō-kun" say the death glasses calmly

Takamichi who hear it only stand there quietly. Even with worried face showed from her, he still keeps her composure. He wants to go back there immediately and rescue his student and friends, but the only way to get there is through Evangeline.

"Namikaze-kun, is what you say true? Then, how do you know it?" questioned Takamichi

"Ah... about that, i have a way. Maybe you already familiar with a jutsu called Kage Bunshin"

A nod from Takamichi confirmed he knows about the technique. He pondered a moment before looking at the blond shinsho beside him

"Then... it's really" trailed off Kotarō

"Evangeline, considering the situation very dangerous for Negi and the other in Konoha. We should go back immediately"

Eva just stood there with arm crossed. There is no more worry or grim in her face, just calm a calculated. Never once she looks anything than Naruto eyes

"No" say the dark Evangel

"But Eva-" Kotarō try to reasoned her but a Takamichi hand is stopping him further more. He look at the tall teacher face and see he shake his grey haired head.

Slightly thanked for interrupt the dog hanyou, Evangeline looking at those dead blue eyes intensely, even if she start getting annoyed by those smile.

"Naruto... you come, or not?" the lack of insult in her question telling how serious Evangeline is

No one from those three say anything, waiting for the answer much to their ire. They saw the blonde boy in front them drink a coffee for a moment before stand from his chair.

"Well... to get the final piece of my project, i think i will go with you" answered Naruto

Three people letting out a sigh relief, either from succeeded their task, or finally they can help their friends.

A clone of Naruto formed with blurry beside him

"Take everything i need, it's time to the final piece plan" with a nod, the clone is gone in a blink of eyes. "Ah... Eva-chan, how long you can transport us to Mundus Umbrius?"

Gripping her hand tightly, Eva muttering some curse for the name before replying "takes it from here to Konoha, more or less about one hour"

"Wha?! Why it's so long?!" shouted Kotarō

Before she say anything it, Naruto butted in

"Perhaps we should answering that question some time latter" Grabbing a ball made of glass from nowhere he say something before it glowing "well... fortunately for us, i have a way to shortening the time"

"Whoa... that's cool, how do you do that!" asked Kotarō gleefully, sure he already seeing something out from nowhere. But to do it without some flashy thing or smoke is different

"Ufufufu, thank you. Isn't it amazing when you can bending space and time" it was more like an answer than a question "so, is there anything to do before we go?"

A shook from their head is a signal for their departure.

"Then... shall we. Jigen Chōyaku"

A seal formula appearing under the group feet's in circling motion, before it followed by rotating magic circle. The glass ball in Naruto hand is glowing brighter and their bodies begin to fading in shimmering light. With a flash, the group is gone. Leaving unfinished drink and some money on the table.

~Unknown Place~

"Whoa..." say Kotarō showing how amazed he is

The group now is floating in some kind space dimension, it's either they are moving or a lights that similar of star just went through them.

"So... we just wait now?" asked the second male member of Ala Alba

"Maa... maybe, did one of your friend bring a something we can contact them at there?" questioned back Naruto

Rolled her eyes, Eva answered "knowing the peanut gallery, they definitely bring laptop, hand phone, or something else. Besides, Chachamaru is in there"

"Ah... the robot. Did one of you have a contact number beside from it?" pondered Naruto

"Her. And yes. Glasses here will give you his phone, try a name Konoe Konoka. She is specialized in healing spell, so even when there is a battle, she is the first priority in a strategic manner to be defended, well... you know" slightly sweat dropped at her nonchalantly tone, Takamichi give his phone no Naruto. Much to his annoyance, why it have to be him.

"Thank you" says Naruto before once again he pull a paper tag from nowhere and put it on the phone.

"Ano... Namikaze-kun, what is that?" Takamichi can't be helped worried about the tag, after all the blonde boy is a ninja, moreover he IS Nanami's brother. So when you connected a ninja, seal or Fuuinjutsu knowledge, a paper tag, and a family related prankster, you have to be worried.

"Ufufufu... don't worry Takahata-san. Even if Nanami is my twins-we will answer your questions latter Inugami-kun. Our personality is slightly different" say Naruto try to calming the glasses teacher. Focused on word try

"Ahh... Hai" well... there is a 'slightly' in there, is what Takamichi thought

Naruto muttered some word before the seal glowing and dial the newly named Konoe Konoka phone number "this seal, is allowed someone to communicate another person from another dimension. I find it's a useful one because i can maintain the information in there without disturb me while doing research. The memory backlash from Kage Bunshin is multiplied from one dimension to another one. And it's-" his explanation is being cut when he hear a feminine sob from the phone

"Ta-Takahata sensei" its look like he can hear a group crying in there. He put the phone on loud speaker mode and gives it to Takamichi

"Konoka-kun it's me, what happened in there?"Asked Takamichi worriedly

"... Negi-sensei is... Negi-sensei is..." said Konoka while sobbing.

Takamichi can feel something dread in the next word she will say "please calm down Konoka-kun, tell me what happened so we can understand"

"Negi-sensei is... Negi-sensei is gone... he is... he is dead-uwaaah" finished Konoka. Life seems drained from Takamichi, Kotarō, and Evangeline after hearing those.

"Wha!? What do you mean he is dead!? " Argued Kotarō. There is no way his best friend and rival is dead, it can't be.

"Oi Konoe! Tell me what happened in there!?" joined Evangeline

In some distance, Naruto just stand still seeing the three panics like a headless chicken.

What.

He already used to see a death, besides reviving one or two person no problem for him.

He saw the group become more and more noisy. Oh, he can feel killing intent rising in there. Wait, they going to berserk and disturb the space if these continue... Time to stop them then. He raised his own killing intent, fused it with chakra and makes it ten times more bigger than the group

"SHUT UP YOU FOOLS!"

Well... that make them stop, even their body trembling and sweat profoundly at least they become silent.

Walking to Takamichi place and make them flinched, he grab the phone before talking with comforting tone.

"Ah... hello, Konoe...san isn't it?"

"... ye-yeah, who is this... " said still sobbing Konoka

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, maybe you already know me through Nanami"

"... Nanami's Onii-san...?"

"That's right, sorry for asking this, but can you calm down a bit. Is there by any chance my youngest Imōto in there? The one named Namikaze Harumi"

"... ha-hai, please wait a minute. Harumi-chan, here... "

"...nii-sama..."

"...long time isn't it, Harumi..."

"Nii... nii-sama... tou-sama is... Arashi... nii-sama too... UWAAAAH" finished Harumi with crying.

He just listening in there, the news IS saddening him, but he must keep calm and prioritized information first. After waiting for some minutes, he tries to soothing his little sister.

"Harumi... don't worry, everything going to be okay, I'm promise."

"... ha-hai... "

"That won't do, ne... Harumi, did you already know about Rin-obaasan?"

He can imagine his blonde haired sister confused before she gasped, shocked and realized written in her face

"Resurrection..." whispered Harumi

The word seems catching attention from around the two. While the group in Naruto is very curious about it, they still quiet patiently after taste some of his intent. Meanwhile in other group is a mess. He can put the phone far from his ear and shouts still can be heard. Until

"SHUT UP YOU FOOLS!"

Yep. He is really proud of his sister. Really really proud

"Now, you all already calm down. Nanami i want to ask something" asked Naruto very seriously

"I understand, nii-sama" seeing the change, she follow what her brother do.

"Right now... how big your bust is" he ask it with dead serious

There are several thud across the phone, maybe he can hear in behind him if they aren't floating.

"After some years not meeting from another dimension and the FIRST THING YOU ASK IS YOUR LITTLE SISTER BUST!" shouted Evangeline.

Naruto eyes looked to another direction "Well... no" he lied blatantly

"DON'T LIE YOU PERVERT!" accused Eva

"Hmm... If you putting on it then... yes?"

"WHY THAT SOUNDS LIKE I WANT YOU TO CONFIRM IT! AND WHY YOU QUESTION IT BACK TO ME! I CLEARLY HEARD YOU ASK IT BEFORE!"

"So~na~no~ka~" the blond boy hand's clapped softly and titling his head.

Once again Evangeline kicking and punching aimlessly while is being restrained by Kotarō.

"LET ME GET'IM! LET ME GET'IM!"

"Nii-sama..."

"Ah, hai hai~ Sorry about that"

"...no... By the way, it's a 36C" said Harumi with emotionless tone

"WHY YOU ANSWERED IT!?"

He can hear that from both of the group.

"Hee..." he looked at Evangeline direction. More especially at her chest, then he snorted with a smirk.

"YOU TOTALLY LOOKING DOWN ON ME AREN'T YOU! LET ME GO DOG BREATH! I'LL SHOW HIM WHO THE BOSS IN HERE IS!"

"Eva-san calm down, he is provoking you again"

Those make Eva slightly calm down, yeah slightly, with that murderous face? Sure.

"Ufufufu... sorry sorry, I'm just messing with you all. Well then..."

He takes a deep breath and released it. Suddenly both of group can feel how serious Naruto this time

"Tell me about the attacker" asked the older Namikaze

"Ah-okay" she replied with slightly taken aback.

Harumi takes a deep breath too before answer it

"There are six figures from akatsuki, they have some chakra rod connected to their body. It seems the charka rod is act as a transmitter, so that means someone is controlling them. All of them have a purple eyes with a black ripple pattern and-"

"Wait a minute Harumi" interrupted Naruto

"Nii-sama?"

"You said purple eyes with black ripple pattern?"

"... Hai... Is that bad nii-sama?" Asked Harumi worriedly

"No, it's the opposite. If we can play it right, all of them who died in there can be resurrected easily" Naruto explained much make other shocked

"Re-really?!"

"Yeah. The person you fight right now is a Nagato, fake leader of akatsuki. That eyes is called Rinnegan, it rumored the same eyes from sage of six path"

"The one who was sealing juubi in himself? The first shinobi?" surprised Harumi. She knows Rinnegan from her grandfather figure. And from the story heard, it IS the most powerful eyes.

"Well... what you know, as expected from Kinpatsu no Nara" teased slightly impressed Naruto. Making a slight blush in Harumi face

"Ni, nii-sama..." a slightly whined Harumi

"Sorry, but yeah you right. The owner of those eyes, have the power to resurrect people they killed"

"Then, how we can use it?" asked Harumi

"Hmm... i think rip out the eyes and transplanted won't do, because i don't know if that will affect the jutsu and how long to learn it. So the other option is to convince him" the statement making the other slightly disturbed about ripping out the eyes.

"And how you can convince the enemy to revive them brat? I don't think this Rinne-guy is an idiot battle maniac" interrupted Evangeline

"There are two people who can convince the original Rinnegan user" Naruto answered her

"And that is..." trailed of the shinsho

"Jiraiya no Sannin, and Namikaze Nanami. The former is... invalid option, so the only hope is Nanami"

"Nee-sama?" questioned Harumi, much to her confusion

"Yeah, is she present?" questioned back Naruto

"Hai, she is currently fighting them... alone" her tone was so painful at the end

"... I understand, i will pass the this to her myself" reassured Naruto

"But nii-sama, don't... don't you mean that nii-sama is the one will convince them?" slightly confused Harumi

"..."

"Nii-sama...?"

"Harumi... if my guess right, your nee-san is following beside my path. Trying to understand what I'm looking for, then she will make me back home with what she found. The wisest person in our family is Jiraiya, and knowing how ambitious your nee-sama to bring me back home, she will need everything to facing me. Including learning about peace from Jiraiya. The... ideal of peace neither from Jiraiya or Nagato is different from me so no matter how, i can't" explained Naruto

Harumi pondering abit about a word "...peace..." she can't be helped about being more curious about that word. This world... Her world, is full of hatred. She wondered if peace can be attained.

"Well what do you know, it seems we will arrive momentarily. Is the Hokage monument is safe?" questioned Naruto, breaking Harumi's train of thought and happy for finally her Nii-sama is back home

"Um!" She nodded

Hearing that, a small smile formed in his face "Harumi...listen to me" said Naruto softly

"Hai?"

"Even I'm not in there, i know you did your best, you protect your family with all you have, and you don't let your precious person to fall into the enemy. You did a great job" his tone is full of love as brother. Giving his little sister praise and support, after what happened to her.

"Nii-sama..." her heart touched. Those warm feeling when her Nii-sama praise her from those years ago, is surfaced again.

"Harumi... I'm proud become your Onii-sama"

She can feel it, the love and affection in those words. A smile...true beautifull smile is formed in her face, and a slight tears is leaked from her eyes

"Nii-sama... I'm happy to be your Imōto" she reply it with a deep soft voice.

"...thank you...well then... i have some bully to beat up don't i? Ah... and can you prepare some ramen? A certain chibi in here won't let me eat before" said Naruto with a sly smile

"Hey! Who are you called chibi!? You are the one telling did we have something to do before go!?" a shout came from Evangeline

"Ufufufu~"

"YOU...hmpf" she dimised Naruto attempt for provoke her again

Harumi giggled hearing those before nodding and replied "Um! I will prepare it"

"Then, i will hang up first"

"Okay"

Hang up the phone, he looking at the phone for a moment with sad smile. Naruto let out a deep sigh before give back the phone to Takamichi

"Here, thank you for letting me to use it"

"No problem, though may i ask something?" questioned Takamichi

"Hmm? What is it?"

"From your conversation earlier, you seem know the identity of this Nagato person. Can you tell us more about him?" his tone become a serious and slightly supicious.

"Well... long time ago, one of the Akatsuki member is trying to recruit me. but i'm refused it. Curious about the group i investigate it. And found the name of leader, or it's supposed one. Nagato. Is the one who organized Akatsuki in the name of his ideal Peace. He is the one who give order to capture all the bijuu and planning to use it as a weapon against this world" explained Naruto to Takamichi

"But... why, isn't it contradiction of what peace is?" asked Kotarō

"Inugami-san... let me tell you something. Maybe the common term about peace is about a place without conflict, a place where someone will get happiness wherever they go. But we know the world is not that sweet didn't we?" Naruto asked back with knowing tone

"Yeah..." whispered Kotarō

"To gain something, we must lost something, there is causality from what we do, there is always pain that waiting for us wherever is. That's something called commonsense from my world, something we already used" continued Naruto

"But, that's..." a realization dawned in Kotarō face

"Yeah... Inugami-san, but that's our shinobi lifestyle... you heard about the Rikudou Sennin from my conversation before right?" questioned Naruto

"The first shinobi?"

A nod from Naruto telling the hanyou is right "Rikudou Sennin, the savior, father of all shinobi, the teacher of chakra. But do you know what i call him?"

A shake from Kotarō answering Naruto question

"I call him, the curse carrier"

"Curse?"

"That's right... curse. He gave us curse that makes our world always in pain and suffering. A stigma we carried from born. Chakra. With that we can become more powerful, showing who the ruler among others is. With chakra we can bend element, causing chaos and destruction. With chakra we can manipulate someone, spreading seed of doubt in everyone. And because of chakra the cycle of hatred rotating, a man killed someone, a son would avenge his killed father by killing his killer, then the son of the killer would avenged his father by doing the same. From one become a group, from a group, become an organization, and from organization. Become a village. From that... you know the rest" Explained Naruto

"...war..." trailed off Kotarō. He knew it, even not a fullscale he knew the taste of war.

"Maa... It's not like we don't grateful about Chakra. Indeed with it we can become stronger, to protect our precious people. Indeed with that we can bend element, helping our life become easier. Indeed with chakra we can manipulate someone, repelling those doubts to reach better conclusion. Without that. Maybe I too, wouldn't be here, to meet my precious person" this time Naruto said it more happily

"And those Cycle of hatred?" a curious question from Kotarō

A chuckled escaped from Naruto mouth

"About that... trust me, it never stop from the first chakra is developed... Ah maybe you want to close your eyes, so when we arrived, it will easier to adjusting" Naruto own eyes is closing after the statement make the other following them.

After thinking a bit, Kotarō continued "but... isn't chakra is just similar as Mana and Ki? So why your world can't become like us?"

A light engulfed them before Naruto answered it

~Konohagakure no Sato : Hokage Monument~

The group arrived at the top of Hokage monument. Except Naruto, all of them opening their eyes. Before widening at what they see in front them.

A catastrophe is what the word they can think. Debris, debris, and debris are what surrounding a huge semicircular hole in front them. As if someone just throw an enormous steel ball from the sky

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw what his home town becomes. A sad smile formed in Naruto face, before turning back facing the group.

"Because unlike you all... we ARE an idiot"

* * *

From different place, at the center of the semicircular hole, we can see several figures. One figure pinned to the ground, and from the posture is a girl. In front her is another figure, one man and a woman. The woman seems laying painfully in the ground while the man pointed some black rod at her. And the other is a group of five

A long red hared girl wearing an orange-black jacket and short pants, red haori with black flame motive in the bottom. Currently, she is the one who pinned to the ground by black rods.

'Damn it, dammit dammit dammit' is in the thought of her right now 'why... why I'm so weak. After all of those training, after all of those effort. Why I'm still so weak!'

Another who lying in the ground is a woman who has same long red hair, wearing a green flak jacket and blue shinobi pants with black sandals?

"Hah...hah...hah... must... remove... the rods... Nanami..."

Beside her is a man with spiky orange hair, purple eyes with black ripple pattern, a face with piercing rods, wearing black cloak with red clouds. Pointing a sharp black rod at the woman

"This is reminding of my past. Yes... this is the same situation what Konoha ninja do to me, only this time you are in my position back there. They killed my parents in front of my eyes. Now, you will feel the same pain of losing someone important to you. After that, let's see if you still believe in the ideals of yours" said the 'fake' leader of akatsuki before raising it hand. A black rod comes out from the hand, and pain brings the rod in stabbing motion at the red haired woman direction.

Before the rod drew near its target, suddenly he can hear a bell sound.

*ching*

Before feeling a force making the god path of pain tossed aside like a rag doll to the other paths

*BOOM*

"Ara ara~ it's a strike desu~" a childish sound can be heard.

Another figure coming as if no where between the two redheads. And from the way he speaks, it seems that is our protagonist. Naruto.

"hoo~ never i think this thing is worked, even for one use only desu ne~ Ah... i forgot, the injured person must be evacuated first~"

From the pinned red haired girl point of view, it was a blur. At first she saw her mother is going to be stabbed by one of those Pains, and then it suddenly launched to the others. She saw something yellow... round think floating in the air before landed on a hand. Turning her head a little to the right, she saw someone in front her while only his back what can be seen. There is a boy who have untamed blond hair with red bandana, big dark grey glove and shoes, yellow-gold jacket, green pants and a dirt brown cloak that fluttering by the wind. And above that all, she can see something circling him.

It seems the yellow round thing is a bell, because she can hear the sound after the figure tossed it off. A blur appeared beside the boy, and then a replica of someone who wears the same attire is existed beside him.

"Take her please~"

His voice is a childish one, and has a mischievous in them. No, now is not the moment for that. She shook her head to registering what happened.

"Oi! What are you going to with my kaa-chan?!" shouted the red haired girl

The boys just stopped for a moment before one of them nodded and the other disappeared with her mother

"Oi Bastard! Where did you take her?!" another shout from the pinned girl. She can't be helped to be worried, a Stanger taking her mother to nowhere she know of course she had a right to be worried.

There is a silence for moment in there. Suddenly the other boy that still there crouched, circling his right glove to the ground with a despair aura can be seen from him

"Cruel~ That so cruel you know~" the boy sulked in there like... a boy.

The red head is sweat dropping seeing that, her mouth opened to say something. But only being surprised by a sudden change in the blonde boy behavior.

"Maa... it's not like i can say that. Well then, i think we should make this fast. Ne~?" say the boy before his body turned, making the pinned girl's eyes widening after seeing his face.

Dead blue eyes and three scars looked like whisker face similar like her. There is only one person she knows who have those features.

"Ya-hallo!" greeted Naruto

"You!"

~With the clone~

Naruto's clone arrived on the edge of semicircular hole with the red head mother in his arms. Yes, it is looked weird when you see a teenage boy carrying a grown up woman. Beside him is Evangeline, looking calm and serious.

"So, how is the apple head?" said the dark Evangel

"Ara~ Eva-chan. Come to watch?" questioned back the clone.

That, make her left eye twitched "just answer the damn question!" retorted Eva

"Buu~ Eva-chan not fun. Buu~ buu~" is what Naruto's clone said with a mocking pout.

Her eyes closed, three tick marks appeared in her head while her body trembling and her fist rose. Did i already she leaking a murderous aura? Well... she is now. But when she takes one step

"Eva-chan~ if you make a fuss in here, you would disturb the fight. You still remember our plan right? Come on, say it with me. Resurrection... resurrection... res-su-rec-tion-kyun~" the last one he saying it with a wink and the ever present smile.

"Grr... after this over, i will kill him. I definitely will kill him. No matter what i will kill him. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill-" Her eyes now open wide, looking at him with dark aura in the background while keep muttering.

Even seeing those, the blonde boy's clone keep his calm composure and smile. Mean while in the inside he is jumping happily from the situation 'oh how i love you so much Kami-sama, to create something called idiocy. She even doesn't remember I'm just a clone' thought Naruto while almost let out tears of joy. Almost.

"Maa... she is fine in there, just pinned to the ground" said blonde clone before he putting down the red haired woman.

"Ne... Evangeline..." whispered Naruto

"What?!"

"Here" he opens his right palm before a paper tag appeared on it, and then he handed it to Evangeline "this is a barrier tag. When i use a big blast spell, can you activate it? Also... please watch my mother for a moment... please"

"Fine... but you must do something for me"

"What is it?" titling his head, he wondered the request

"Put up one of my spells a good show in there" a smirk formed in Eva face

His eyes become soften, a small smile in his face "I understand... Shishō" before he poofed out of existence

"... He... called me, Shishō" a smile formed on Evangeline face. It's the first time he called her that after those training she give at her resort "heh... stupid student"

~Back to the original~

A memory rushed to his head. It make him smiling after he remembered what his clone say in the end conversation.

"How dare you... " a muttered sound interrupts his thought

Hearing that, his smile turned becomes a sad one. "Long time no see, Nanami"

"How dare you... " still muttered the red haired sister.

He just keeps quiet a moment, looking at the shadow covered Nanami face. "I'm sorry..." whispered Naruto. Then he got a shocking respond.

Violet tint eyes change to blood red with black slit, and her whisker scar thickened. But it's not that what make him shocked, but her words.

"You pain bastards... destroying my village, i can endure it... hurting my precious people, i can endure it... but did something unforgiveable... YOU BASTARDS! I WONT FORGIVE YOU FOR IMPERSONATING AS MY ONII-CHAN!"

He can hear a small thud from behind him, before followed by a shout

"YOU DAMN APPLE HEAD! IS YOUR FAMILY TRAIT HAVE AN INCURABLE SYNDROME FOR MAKING PEOPLE PISSED OFF?!" a rather frustrated Evangeline shouted from the semicircular hole edge. He slightly impressed by the loli shinsho for shouting loud like that.

"That voice... Eva-chan?!" said a confused and shocked Nanami, getting a reply don't call me chan from Evangeline. "But, that's mean..." she looked back at the person in front her with a widening her normalized colored eyes, and tears leaked after that.

Naruto walking closer to his twin sister then crouched and petting Nanami's head

"Ufufufu. Look at here, even after those years. You still cute~"said Naruto with an amused smile, making Nanami's face become red.

"Eh, AH! O-O-O-ONII-ONII-ONII-ONII-ONII-" she trying to say something, but still shocked by the situation right now. "Here, let me help you" offered the blond older twin. He stands up, and detached the rod that pinned her one by one. When already finished, he can see his little sister still laying on the ground. Walking to her front, he can't be helped for sweat dropping from what happened.

"O-O-ONII-O-O-ONII-ONII-" she still on her trance.

Letting out a sigh, he use the best method where his twin is always like this.

"Here a calming chop." And bobbed Nanami's head with that chop.

"Gah! Owie..." groaned Nanami while rubbed her head

"Are you calm down now?"

The question makes her stop rubbing and looked at her brother. The red haired Namikaze noticed something what Evangeline mentioned. When she told by the blond haired vampire that before Negi, there is one half human named Naruto who become her apprentice. When she asks what the other half is, the Shinsho was told that he is...

A half-ghost.

"Onii-chan...i-" before she say furthermore, Naruto interrupted her by raised his hand in stop motion

"Okay~stop right there"

"o-Onii-chan?" said a confused Nanami

"Can we do that latter? After all, we have some bugs to be exterminated" said Naruto while turning his head at the place where Pain is launched before.

The group of 'fake' leader of akatsuki is already standing, watching with their Rinnegan.

"Namikaze Naruto... the broken child of Namikaze. I heard you already forsaken this place and become Konoha's missing nin, it's a surprise seeing you in here." said the orange haired one.

Naruto turned his head to Nanami, while a charming smile is formed in there "actually, i came here to proposed Nanami here~"

"O-Onii-chan?!" shouted Nanami much to her shock.

It was something like those second rate drama romance movie! A hero going to the center of earth just for saving the damsel in distress, which means her brother and herself right now. After that they will marry, and in the night they will go to a room, and jumping to the bed. She will getting close, close and close. Where the closeness between them creates a different feel and atmosphere there. She started looking at her brother with an attractive look. Her brother was little bit shy at first. Before she pounces on him, ravish his mouth with a different kiss she saw after buying a red-light district book. The intensity make their body hotter and hotter before she tear her brother's wedding dress and-

"Ufufufu~ of course, I'm just kidding"

That. Make her delusion smashed into a million pieces.

"Ufufufu" he is giggling once more "well... i think that's enough. Nanami, prepare your Sennin Mōdo"

A slightly depressed Nanami perked up "Hai. But, Onii-chan..." only being hesitated when she saw the group

"Don't worry. I will help you to fight those puppets so you can reach the original" reassured Naruto

"Hai... i understand" replied Nanami still somewhat worried

Seeing that, he smiled then encouraging Nanami cheerfully "let's show them the true power of Namikaze twins ne~"

Hearing her brother spirited voice, she can't be helped to become confidence "um!" she answered with a nod

Naruto nodded back, before he turned to the pains and shouted "Oi~ did you guys have any last words~?"

The Rinnegan user just stood stoically in there "Namikaze Naruto. Are you hindering our objective too? You already know the result. For you, fighting me, a god. You would never win" said the orange haired one before the others in running to him

"Hmm... that's kind of long for a last words" said Naruto with a fake pondering sound, ignoring some gigantic Rhinoceros and Lizard being summoned "Okay~ here's the answer~" he said it with a chirped tone

Raising his hands he pointed it hand at the running Pains "i don't believe any mortals god's words" before a big blue Magic circle appeared in front him "Et novem millia spiritus glaciales, coeuntes inimicum lacerant. Sagitta Magica, Series Glacialis!"

A burst magical arrow is launched at the running Pains like a homing missiles that come out each several amounts. Even when those magical arrows of ice dodged, it exploded before coming too far from their target. The spell destroying those Pains one by one. And the summoned creature? Of course that too.

"Shinra Tensei!" a shout can be heard even from those explosions.

His hand becomes tightened, feeling a force pushed his spell.

Nanami with a reddish-orange pigmentation around her eyes only can watched in awe from the sheer of power her brother showed "Amazing..." she turned her head an looked at the calm Naruto "Onii-chan you amazing! I can sense they only one left in there" she said it with childish tone

"Is it? Then, let's finish it with a blast"

"Okay!" making two clones, she preparing for her own special Jutsu. One clone is responsible for the shape transformation, and the other provides the nature transformation mean the original is stabilizing it. A sphere of energy is slowly formed, followed with four white spinning blades. After some moment, the clones vanished with a poof sound "yosh! It's ready!" Shouted Nanami. A giant fūma shuriken made of wind, with the Rasengan in the centre remaining a perfect sphere and the technique gives off a loud screech-like noise.

Taking a stance, she prepare to throw it "wait" interrupt Naruto

"What's wrong, onii-chan" a whine escaping her mouth. She wants to show the jutsu to her 'Onii-chan'. It was a great jutsu after all.

Naruto just amused seeing his little sister antic "let me upgrade it" is what the older twins said before thrust his palm hand outside the sphere.

The white wind blade become denser, it color changed become bluish and make a swirl pattern with four pointed in the edge

"Thi-this is" she can feel it, the power in her hand right now. Glancing at her brother, she saw him nodding back before looking back at the bombardier place "yosh! Now take this you pain-teme" she prepared once again before throw it

"Konbijutsu! Suiton : Rasen-Uzumaki!" Shouted the Twins of Namikaze

The moment Nanami throw it, the barrage already finished by the last a hundred arrows. Scooped his twins sister making Nanami yelping before he carried her bridal style and he flying out from the outcome that will happened soon.

The ball becomes flying faster at the last Pain direction. When it made a contact with the God path's jutsu, the ball explodes becomes a dome if turbulant water in the size a half of the excavated soil. The water itself like sucking and grinding everything in it's range.

Meanwhile in more far distance, Nagato is grunted. Trying to hold Naruto's magical arrows with everything he got. It's not like the arrow is powerful, but the sheer number make it so difficult for make him resting used Shinra Tensei. When another impact more big, he lose it. The last path of pain is grinded beyond recognition.

It's over... for now. He is drifting towards down to the ground. In front him now, is another semicircular hole. One cleans half semicircular hole.

"O...Onii-chan..." he heard his little sister but ignored it, thinking she is awed by the power behind the jutsu.

"Onii...chaaahn..." now, it sounded strange. He can feel a lust in that tone. He looked down and sees the red haired head burrowed deeply into his jacket. He can understand if she does it due to feelings of longing.

But he heard she take a deep breath ON his jacket "Nanami..." he deadpanned. Of course, seeing your own sister sniffing at yourself is very disturbing

"Onii~chaaan~" instantly, he dropped her.

"GAH! Owie... why?!" complained Nanami. Why her 'Onii-chan' must interrupt her smelling those heavenly scent.

"Don't you have a place to go?" He asked her sweetly, too much sweet for anyone. But to her, it was an angel smile for her. Even with that dark aura surrounding him, that smile is the most amazing thing she ever saw this past years

"Hmm? What are you talking about Onii-chan? You already in here, why i would go somewhere?" asked a smiling happily Nanami, making Naruto sighed

"What about finding the one who make Konoha a mess and give them some words?"

That makes her wake up "ah, that's right! Hurry Onii-chan, we have to go that tree!" she start to running in some direction

"Nope, it's you who must go there" said Naruto much to the red haired confuse

"Eh, why Onii-chan can't come with me?" she said while pouted.

Another sigh for her stubbornness, he answered with a soft smile. Making Nanami legs slightly buckled "Nanami... it's your job. As Jiraiya's beliefs. You are the child prophecy don't you? Then you have to go, but remember. Be careful"

"But, Onii-chan is..." a disheartened Nanami muttered it

He already saw this will happened. So without furthermore, he use the ultimate attack at her sister "well... maybe we can go to eat somewhere after this. Together, just the two of us" giving a charming smile and giving a sparkling illusion will do that. Trust him. That has a ninety nine point ninety eight percent of success.

'Just the two of us, the two of us, two of us, two of us...' those words is the only thing that ringing in her head

"Senpo : Hiraishin no Jutsu!" in a burst of speed, she already gone.

"There she go" said slightly amused Naruto before looking at another direction "and now..." in a blink of eyes, he already standing beside her still laying unconscious mother and across him is Evangeline "hey there Eva-chan~" chirped happily Naruto

"Don't call me that!" the usual retort from Eva

"Ufufufu~" giggling at her reaction for a moment before looking at his surrounding sadly.

Many house just a debris now, dead people in here and there. Is this what happened when someone blinded by a foolish dream?

Heh... it's not like he didn't chase some foolish dream too. Well... he 'killed' his brother after all.

His thought interrupted by many groans he can heard. He can sense many living beings like a hundreds switch is turned on at the same time

"Wha-what happened?! What is this?!" the sound from panicked Eva make him remembered of her presence. So she can sense that to, as expected from the dark Evangel.

"That's a feeling when someone's soul is returned to their body... remember those feeling, it's something rare feelings for someone who can sense it like you" said Naruto calmly, he let those feeling pass through him. It feels the same like the first time, a cold tingling that getting warm in the process. Even if they didn't experience the insertion, they can imagine the feel from an aura that radiating from the body.

He looking back at his mother, and crouched beside her while holding the red head's hand.

A groan comes from his mother mouth. Her eyes fluttered before struggling weakly. The blonde boy let out a small sigh relief before comforting her.

"Don't worry, I'm an ally. I'm saving you from those guys with the freak eyes. And your daughter is safe hands. She won the battle" Said Naruto

The words seem make her at a little ease, but she still don't trust him. Her eyes still fluttered, trying to seeing her savior face. And the only she saw is a blond hair.

He can hear a several figures dropped to the left side of him in a distance watching him. From the presence the three of them are his family. His father, his brother, and his youngest little sister. But he ignored them.

"Here, let me help you" what Naruto said

Slowly, he put his right hand on the red haired woman forehead, before it glowed with a white light for a moment then put back his hand

"Ugh... who... are you?" groaned the red haired while trying to raised her body.

Another presence comes from his right side at some distance. This time is Nanami. But he ignored her too. The blond boy helped his mother and gives her a sad pained smile before looking down with an ashamed face.

"Kaa-san... it's me... Naruto" answered Naruto weakly

"Naru...to..." trailed off Kushina

*This scene is inspired from 'Theme of SSS' by Anant-Garde Eyes*

Meanwhile Naruto is more and more ashamed hearing her unreadable voice

"...are you really... Naruto..." muttered Kushina

"Hai... it's me..." his own voice getting weaker.

Deep in heart he is happy to meet his mother, but because another thing covered his heart right now. Making that feel of happiness got a little forgotten.

It called fear.

He fear his mother resent him, already forsaken him, because only bring pain for her and soiled the name of Namikaze and Uzumaki.

During his train of thoughts, Naruto unconsciously trembling beyond fear. And it suddenly stopped after someone hugs him tightly.

The sudden contact makes his eyes open widely, a streak of read in his vision. He can head a sob from beside him.

"Are you really... Naruto. My Sochi, Naruto...?" the sob getting louder

Holding back tears, he replied "...Hai... Kaa-san... it's me..." whispered Naruto

He can feel the hug getting tighten. He can hear his mother crying in his shoulder.

"... my Naruto... is back... my Sochi... is back... kami-sama... my Sochi is back..."

Tears already broke from his eyes, he hesitant for a moment. Before he hug back his mother.

"Kaa-san... I'm miss you... I'm really, miss you... I'm the worst Sochi. I'm hurt you. I'm-" his self berated is interrupted by a shout

"Enough...it's, enough..." the last one is said more softened "my Sochi is back... that's all mattered..." whispered Kushina with love

Tears more leaked from his eyes, Naruto hug tightly his mother. Gone all of his worry, gone all of his fear, only happiness that occupying his heart.

"Kaa-san... kaa-san..." muttered Naruto

"What is it, Sochi...?" asked Kushina

He will say it, the word he wants to tell his family all this time. The word that always blocked by fear, doubting his decision from return to Konoha, to his home, to his family.

"Tadaima...kaa-san"

Kushina heard it, and the sound is from her second son this time. That is the word she always wants to hear. She always waited in her home's front door. She waited, that someday her long lost son will open the door, and says the word. Meanwhile she will give him a smile, and answered like every mother will do to their children.

"Okaeri... Sochi"

* * *

It's done !

Gah... the last scene make me crying while typing it. I don't know about you guys, but i have some this syndrome that can amplifying my imagination to the extend.

Naruto attire can be seen on the cover fic.

Okay. Now some explanation :

Naruto in here is start after naruto stay in Mundus Vetus for two and half year. Somehow, he get information about Evangeline and offering a deal.

He offering a counter seal that gives her five hours a day of freedom for a training in combat Magic. Why don't use the five hours to threatening Naruto fully release her? Well... behind a counter seals he gave, there is another failsafe whe she decided to do that. Thats a basic from a ninja, don't give a full trust in a deal.

That's why Eva seems tolerate him when he teased her, she already used to it. Oh, and i put her in here as a tense breaker. In other words, for soothing characther so the story not really stiff. I hope it worked.

Naruto seems different from the prequel. Hmm... i was thinking like this. When a person we really admire dies in front us, one of trait the person well influence us to copying it. Like Kakashi to Obito, Shikamaru to Asuma, Takamichi to Gateu. In here, Naruto to Yuko.

Hmm... about how Naruto is so strong, well if you read my other fic, and connected it with some Touhou Project preference. Then you will know it.

About Negi is dead... well, he IS fighting a ninja. It's true that he should win IF he fight one by one, but because he fight when konoha not fully destroyed and civilian still in there, he must tone it down. Beside, a place with many corner and small room is an advantage for a ninja in sneaking and close combat. If that not satisfying too, how about he died while protecting someone ?

Well i think thats enough. Just looking underneath the underneath.

Here some jutsu :

~ Ten Shōsen no jutsu (天掌仙の術 / Heavenly Mystical Palm Technique)~

An advance technique of Shōsen no jutsu

~ Et novem millia spiritus glaciales, coeuntes inimicum lacerant. Sagitta Magica, Series Glacialis / Gather, 1009 spirits of ice, tear the enemy apart. Magic Archer, Barrage of 17 Ice Arrows~

A Magical arrow made of ice, it's originally from Evangeline spells

~ Konbijutsu! Suiton : Rasen-Uzumaki (コンビ ! 水遁・螺旋-渦巻 / Combination Technique ! Water Release : Spiraling Whirpool)

Hmm... the truth is, i'm just making this in an spurt of moment. The real fight is should be much longer. Well, for the pic, you can type Rasengan on google and you will have it on Picture section.

~Konohagakure no Jutsu (木 ノ 葉隠れ の術 / Village Hidden in the Leaves Techique)~

Using a slightly wind jutsu to manipulate a leaf before infusing chakra to it then surrounding their enemy, he use the principle of three academy graduating jutsu. Bunshin, henge, and Kawarimi. The original will sneak and transform into a one of the leaves, and the original will attack from unpredictable angle one by one using a clone as a distraction, if the original about to get hit, they will replacing themselves with him those chakra infused leaves.

That using a normal bunshin, how about a Kage Bunshin.

~Suiton : Dai Suijinheki (水遁・大水陣壁 / Water release : The great Water Formation Wall)

It's the same jutsu that Senju Tobirama used. But Arashi use a clone to make it twice bigger and fiercer that the original.

~Senrai (千雷 / Thousands thunder)~

Let's just say this justu inspired from the third Raikage' Hell Stab Four–Finger Nukite technique. And Kakashi's Raikiri.

For Senpo : Hiraishin no Jutsu, it's just a joke.

For the other jutsu, either you can find it on google or the prequel. I'm lazy and i love it.

Thats all

Ciao


End file.
